


First Snowfall

by Goddess47



Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For Advent Drabble prompt #10 - first snow
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034835
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	First Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> For Advent Drabble prompt #10 - first snow

Harry was sitting near the fire when he saw Severus rush outside. Alarmed, he followed.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"First snow of the season and the night of the full moon," Severus said, distracted as he held out a large dish to collect falling snowflakes.

"Ah! Good to know," Harry said. "Anything special I need to use?"

"Glass is best," Severus admitted.

Harry dashed inside and grabbed a platter. He tapped a finger on it to make it larger.

Snowflakes preserved and put away, Harry bundled Severus in a blanket in front of the fire to exchange warm kisses.


End file.
